


Behind locked doors of room 82

by easypeasymarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Jaehyuck, Please I still don’t know why I wrote this in the first place, Plot Twists (of some sorts), Porn With Plot, Wrote this instead of my essay so yay!, secrecy, secret love affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasymarklee/pseuds/easypeasymarklee
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark have a secret. A secret the two of them only knew. A secret that they would never tell. The secret behind the close doors of room 82
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Behind locked doors of room 82

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back again with another fic this time it’s not that long (nor that cute) as the last one. This is my first time delving into smutty category so please bear with me if I wrote wrong ideas or smth. Enjoy!

Donghyuck and Mark have a secret. 

A secret that only two of them only knew. The card key of room 82 in a hidden motel in Busan, the knowing glances, the unnoticed pinky holding, the half empty concealer in Donghyuck’s pocket despite not wearing any makeup. 

They mastered the art of subtlety that any eyes wouldn’t know what hides behind the closed doors. 

Where Mark kissed Donghyuck like a mad man, thirsty of Donghyuck’s touches, thirsty of Donghyuck’s kisses, thirsty of Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck smiled at the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mark’s nape, giving Mark an access to explore his mouth. Without wasting just a second of their limited borrowed time, Mark and Donghyuck’s tongues fight for dominance. Mark pressed the tanned skin boy deeper to the wooden door. 

Mark pulled away to catch his breath, Donghyuck chasing after his lips. Mark chuckled at him. 

“Someone’s a little excited,” Mark teased him, making Donghyuck turn red. 

“Says the one who didn’t even give me any warning before mauling my lips, They feel numb now,” Donghyuck pouted. Mark giggled at him, pecking his lips for a second as a way to compensate. 

“I missed you, I haven’t seen you around this week,” Donghyuck said to Mark. 

“Sorry baby, Work is really up in my ass these days, I’m sorry I didn’t make enough time for you, I missed you too,” Mark peppered the latter’s face with kisses. 

“Don’t be so cute right now, I’m mad at you,” Donghyuck’s pout got bigger. 

“How can I make up for it then baby,” Mark whispered in his ears. 

“You can start by kissing me,” Donghyuck answered Mark, saying it in the same way of whispering as Mark. 

Mark wasted no time and latched his lips with Donghyuck’s as soon as he was given permission. Pressing Donghyuck closer to him, impossibly close. Kissing Donghyuck is always familiar yet new to Mark, the seams of his lips, the warmth of his mouth, the lines that formed when Donghyuck get too lazy to put on his balm on the wintertime. It’s always so familiar yet so new to him. 

He backed up Donghyuck against the wall, wrapping his hands against his hips before wrapping them on his waist. Slowly moving towards the queen sized bed that awaits both of them. He gently placed down the younger boy, moving on top of him and attaching his lips to the constellation that formed in the highness of Donghyuck’s cheeks. Moving down to the column of his throat, sucking little bruises that always gain some sort of a gasp from the younger boy. Moving on the side where his neck and shoulder meet, staying there for a certain amount of time before Donghyuck becomes a moaning and whining mess. 

“Mark…,” Donghyuck whined at the boy on top of him. 

“Mark please…,” a hint of desperation can be heard from the way he drawls out the syllable of Mark’s name. 

“You have to speak coherently baby, I can’t understand what you want,” Mark whispered at him, continuing to pepper his neck with kisses. 

“Mark…,” Donghyuck whined. Mark goes from his neck to meet his eyes. Behind Mark’s eyes, a feeling of intensity clouds the brown of his iris, his pupils blown, Donghyuck stared at him back with the same dark eyes. 

“Donghyuck how many times do I have to tell you, if you want something, you need to speak up,” Mark said, his voice raspy and 3 octaves deeper. 

“Mark, touch me please, just do anything,” Donghyuck moaned. Mark smiled at him before removing the buttons of Donghyuck’s blue polo. What a sight to see, Donghyuck’s skin is tanned everywhere, from the softness of his flat stomach, the edges of his small waist, everywhere. The moles in his body spreads generously throughout his whole chest, his nipples pink. 

“Are you just gonna have a staring contest with my nipples or are you gonna kiss me?,” Donghyuck spoke up, breaking Mark’s daze. 

“So impatient are we?,” Mark said, before kissing his neck, travelling down to his shoulders down to his navel and finally giving the attention on Donghyuck’s nipples. 

“Ah, Mark…,” Donghyuck moaned as Mark swirled his tongue around his nipples. Mark then removed his attention to the latter’s nipples, he sucked a few bruises on Donghyuck’s skin, loving the way they bloom from red to purple. Once Mark is satisfied with his work, he works on removing Donghyuck’s jeans alongside his boxers, freeing his girth.

Donghyuck’s girth is large, though not as big as Mark’s but it’s definitely not average sized. Mark then get in between Donghyuck’s legs, sucking bruises inside of his thighs, before finally taking Donghyuck in his mouth. 

“Ah!,” Donghyuck let out a surprised moan at the sudden warmthness of Mark’s mouth. Mark sucked the tip of Donghyuck’s dick, bobbing his head around it. Donghyuck on the other hand, is a moaning mess. Every little gasps, groans and moans didn’t escape Mark’s ears. Donghyuck then grasped Mark’s hair and starts fucking himself with Mark’s mouth. 

“Ah! Mark! I’m close,” Donghyuck indicates, Mark then pulled away from his cock and faced Donghyuck, the sudden loss of warmth made Donghyuck abruptly open his eyes. He was about to protest when Mark kissed him. 

“Hush now baby, don’t come yet, you still have a long way to go,” Mark said. He opened the suitcase that was previously discarded on the floor and got the lube and the condom from the pocket.

He opened the lube before coating his fingers with it.

“You ready babe?,” Mark asked Donghyuck, Donghyuck wasted no time nodding. Mark chuckled at his enthusiasm before plugging one finger in. He waits for Donghyuck to adjust before thrusting his finger in. 

“Yes! Mark keep going!,” Donghyuck moaned in his ears. Mark then added another one, scissoring his hole, making it as loose as he can. Adding the third one, thrusting his fingers faster. He felt his fingertips touch Donghyuck’s prostate, Donghyuck let out a gasp because of the action. 

“Mark, stop teasing, want you inside me now,” Donghyuck whined at Mark. Mark giggled before taking his fingers out. Donghyuck whined again because of the loss, Mark then opened the condom packet, then coated his dick with the lube. 

“I’m going in now,” Mark announces. 

“Mark hurry up for God’s sake, I’ve waited for 10 minutes of your forepla—ah!,” Donghyuck let out a surprised moan when Mark finally goes in. 

“You talk too much, babe,” Mark said. 

“Is this okay? Too much?,” Mark asked to make sure.

“I’m okay, I can take it Mark, I’m not a glass I’m not going to break,” Donghyuck snarked at him. Mark kissed his forehead, before slowly bottoming out. He started the pace slowly, as if he was trying to find the rhythm both of their bodies can take. 

Soon his hips snapped, alternating from fast thrusts to slow paced, which he knew drives Donghyuck crazy. All was heard from the room is skin slapping, Donghyuck’s high pitched moans and Mark’s low groans. 

“Mark, oh my God, I’m close, I can’t hold it,” Donghyuck said. Mark thrusted faster and harder, hitting Donghyuck’s prostate until sprouts of white escaped the head of his girth. 

As soon as Donghyuck came, Mark fucked himself into Donghyuck until he also blew his load on the condom. He collapsed on top of the younger guy, catching his breath, giving Donghyuck’s neck butterfly kisses. He winced as he pulled out of Donghyuck’s tight hole, removing the used condom before tying it and throwing it in the bin next to the bed. 

He pushed the sweaty stray hairs from Donghyuck’s forehead and kissed his cheeks. 

“Am I forgiven yet?,” Mark asked Donghyuck quietly. Donghyuck smiled at him. 

“Only if you take me to burgers at McDonalds,” Donghyuck replied. Mark only chuckled and pulled him closer. There was a moment of silence between both of them, only enjoying each other’s presence and warmth. 

“Mark do you think we can stop hiding?,” Donghyuck quietly asked the boy next to him. 

“I don’t know babe, I think it’s your question to answer, do you want us to stop hiding?,” Mark asked him back. Donghyuck thought for a moment and sighed. 

“It’s getting harder lying at everyone Mark, I want to be with you freely, but I don’t know how to do that yet,” Donghyuck said. Mark only smiled at him and kissed his lips. 

“I’m not rushing you babe, you can take your time, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, I’ll keep waiting when you’re ready,” Mark assured Donghyuck. Donghyuck looked at him with such affection that Mark was almost tempted to announce to the world their little game. 

“Now, are you still up for a McDonald’s drive?,” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Their time is up, the temporary time they had with each other is now over. The play pretend that everything's gonna be okay is now just an empty promise yesterday. Donghyuck and Mark have to go back into their mundane lives where they have to pretend they’re mere acquaintances. Where Mark is the best friend of Donghyuck’s fiancé. 

“Hey Love, how’s your weekend, sorry I couldn’t spend it with you that much, Manager Oh is up my ass,” Jaehyun greeted Donghyuck with a kiss. It hurts Mark a bit, but he kept his smile. 

“Don’t worry about it Love, I had a good weekend, not great because you’re not in there,” Donghyuck pouted, Mark finds himself smiling at his cuteness. Jaehyun laughed at him and pinched his cheeks. 

“I’ll make it up to you by giving you many hugs and kisses how does that sound?,” Jaehyun said. Donghyuck smiled widely and nodded frantically. Jaehyun turned to Mark and gave him a grateful smile. 

“Thank you for taking care of him while I’m gone Mark, I really appreciate it,” Jaehyun thanked him, Mark bit his tongue before he could even say anything. He only smiled in return, he saw Donghyuck’s eyes in his peripheral view, giving him a knowing look. 

“Of course Jae, anytime, anything for you and Donghyuck,” Mark gave him a fake smile. 

Donghyuck and Mark have a secret. A secret the two of them only knew. A secret that they would never tell. The secret behind the close doors of room 82

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry about the ending 😭😭 this fic is loosely inspired by Ariana Grande Music Video of her song “Into You,”  
> Disclaimer: I do not condemn any kind of cheating and I know that cheating in a relationship is super shitty especially to the person who got cheated on, but for the sake of the plot I had to do it so I’m truly sorry 😭😭 anyways here you go, happy Jungwoo day too hehe. You can follow me on my twitter right here:  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/yeoreumhyuck)


End file.
